Ágape
by Lizy-Michaellis
Summary: Agápē, para los antiguos griegos, esta palabra daba cuenta de una forma de amor, tal vez la mas radical,la del amor desinteresado. Y no hay amor mas desinteresado que el que se tiene por la familia. (Este fic participa en el reto X-Mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms)
1. Chapter 1: Nieve

**Ágape**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP, solo los tomaré prestados para la realización de esta pequeña historia.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Nieve**

Hacía varios días que el invierno había comenzado, las calles ya estaban por completo llenas de ese ambiente navideño que tanto le gustaba, en los aparadores de las tiendas había luces, bastones de caramelo y muñecos de Santa Clos, los árboles del parque pingüino estaban decorados con luces, y en el centro habían colocado un gran pino decorado con cientos de luces y esferas, en la punta tenía una gran estrella y era visible desde muy lejos, hacía ya varios años que la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda se organizaba para iniciar oficialmente la navidad con el encendido del pino, muchos se ofrecían cada año para participar, el coro de la escuela Tomoeda cantaba villancicos, la preparatoria Seijo representaba la obra de "cuento de navidad", la escuela de danza hacía una representación del cascanueces, había un desfile de carros alegóricos, botargas de osos blancos con gorros y bufandas, los niños podían tomarse la foto con Santa, en fin, todo se llenaba de alegría, y con lo que le gustaba la navidad, ella volvía a sentirse como niña en toda esa algarabía de colores y luces.

A pesar de casi llegar a los 30 años, la bella mujer de ojos amatistas mostraba un gran entusiasmo en estas épocas del año, el invierno era su estación favorita, le encantaba usar abrigos, gorros y bufandas, le encantaba decorar la casa y se había convertido en un gran ritual, Eriol siempre la dejaba hacer con la casa lo que quisiera, y desde el jardín hasta el baño, en cada rincón de la casa a cualquiera que entrara a la mansión no le quedaría duda que sus habitantes adoraban la navidad.

Después de caminar un poco con paso apresurado llegó a su destino, la tintorería, justo 5 minutos antes de que cerrara, a buena hora se le había ocurrido a su hija derramar chocolate en el abrigo de su padre, casi le da algo cuando vio la gran mancha en el pecho del hombre, después de revisar que la mancha se había ido por completo, le pagó a la encargada y salió de la tienda, cuando de pronto algo frio aterrizó sobre su nariz, extendió la mano y varios copos de nieve cayeron sobre ella, su sonrisa se ensanchó y agradeciendo no traer zapatos de tacón corrió hasta el otro lado de la calle, donde había una panadería, los aparadores estaban llenos de pastelitos adornados con motivos navideños, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento, justo antes de entrar, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una niña de unos 6 años vestida con abrigo morado, al igual que su gorro, que iba seguida de un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules y lentes.

-¡Amane chan está nevando!

-¡ooh! Me encanta la nieve ¿crees que podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve papá? -preguntó la niña entusiasmada a su padre

-si nieva lo suficiente claro que si

-¿escuchaste mamá? vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve –preguntó la niña mirando a su madre con ojos ilusionados mientras daba algunos brinquitos

-sí, no puedo esperar, ¡estoy tan emocionada!, es la primer nieve del año –dijo dándole la mano a su hija para caminar rumbo al auto y regresar a casa

Definitivamente si había en el mundo alguien a la que le gustara la navidad y la nieve más que a ella, era sin duda a su pequeña hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me uno a este reto y aprovecho para promocionar mi fanfic "cuento de navidad" que si les interesa pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil, esta serie de pequeñas historias estará ubicada en la misma línea temporal (aunque no es indispensable que se lo lean), pero podrán conocer ciertos detalles como el hecho de por qué la navidad es un gran suceso para la familia Hiragizawa (ya verán más adelante por qué lo digo), ahí también hace aparición la pequeña Amane y un par de niños más que también veremos por acá.

En fin, espero que me acompañen durante este reto, que se entretengan y me dejen sus comentarios, ¡saludos!


	2. Chapter 2: Muñeco

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **2\. Muñeco de nieve**

El invierno era sin duda una época muy bonita, llena de luces, comida deliciosa, adornos y sonrisas, desde que se había convertido en padre la navidad había cambiado drásticamente de una mera celebración a todo un acontecimiento, los niños corrían de aquí para allá riendo, cantando, alentados por supuesto por la _tía Tomoyo_ como llamaban sus hijos cariñosamente a quien es mejor amiga de su esposa, y suya, los paisajes eran preciosos, y a Sakura le encantaba salir al parque y ver como la nieve cubría todo, patinar en el lago y hacer muñecos de nieve, todo era precioso, solo había un pequeño problema: invierno=frio, nieve=mas frio, y todo el mundo sabía que a Li Shaoran no le gustaba el frio.

Desde la ventana de su estudio, donde estaba encendida la chimenea, y abrigado desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza el castaño observaba con pesar como los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre el piso, pensando donde estaría esa pijama tan calientita que Eriol le había regalado el año pasado, el muy… tonto le había regalado una pijama que era una especie de mameluco para adulto "kigurumi" había dicho Tomoyo que se llamaba, él se había enojado mucho, haciéndolo bola para meterlo de nuevo en esa gran bolsa de regalo, aunque al llegar a casa lo vio mejor, era un muñeco de nieve con todo y sombrero, pero era de una tela tan calientita que no se atrevió a tirarlo a la basura tal y como le había asegurado a su amigo que haría, solo lo botó en el armario.

Ya era tarde por lo que decidió que era hora de dormir, con paso lento se dirigió escaleras arriba, entró a la habitación de Kohaku y Midori, sus dos hijos dormían plácidamente, su niña acurrucada con varias mantas encima, la pobre era tan friolenta como él, en cambio Kohaku estaba incluso destapado, se acercó a la cama y lo acomodó arropándolo un poco, después de darle un beso en la frente a cada uno siguió el camino hasta su alcoba, donde Sakura ya se encontraba en la cama, pero miraba la televisión.

-¿terminaste tu trabajo amor? –preguntó cariñosamente

-no, pero puedo continuar mañana –le contestó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para darle un beso- oye Sakura…

-¿Qué pasa? –en la cara del castaño había cierta duda

-¿te acuerdas del regalo que me dio Eriol el año pasado?

-¿te refieres al kigurumi? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, él asintió- pensé que tal vez lo querrías, así que lo guardé en tu cajón

-gracias –dijo con voz baja dirigiéndose al mueble

El ambarino se sacó todas las prendas de vestir que llevaba encima, a excepción de la ropa interior, los calcetines y una playera blanca y se puso el mameluco (nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que era un mameluco) le quedaba perfecto, y la tela era tan suave y caliente que se sintió extasiado solo de pensar que no pasaría frio, con lentitud se volvió hacia su mujer, y en cuanto lo hizo una carcajada llenó el cuarto.

-¡te ves tan gracioso! Ponte el gorro Shaoran que quiero tomar una foto –dijo tratando de controlar la risa

-claro que no, nunca nadie fuera de esta habitación debe saber que yo me puse esta cosa ¿entendido?

-claro que no amor, te prometo que nadie lo va a ver, pero deja que te tome la foto –dijo con tono suplicante

-está bien, pero júrame que no se la vas a mostrar a nadie –dijo colocándose el gorro

-ya te dije que no, no seas paranoico, ándale, ponte ahí –señalando frente a la cama sacó su teléfono y tomó la foto- oooh, te ves tan adorable

Era casi la una de la mañana cuando su teléfono móvil emitió un sonido indicando que había un mensaje nuevo, tomando de la mesa de noche sus lentes y el móvil se dispuso a abrir el mensaje, y no pudo controlar la carcajada al ver la foto que había recibido, en ella se mostraba a Shaoran con la cara roja por la vergüenza, pero con el ceño fruncido usando el regalo que le había dado el año anterior.

-¿qué pasa Eriol? –preguntó alarmada su esposa sentándose en la cama mientras bostezaba

-dice Sakura que le debes 100 dólares, y a mí también, por cierto

-¿qué? ¿De qué hablas? –Su marido le pasó el teléfono, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver la fotografía, y después también se rió- vaya, creo que lo subestimé, ni hablar, tendré que aceptar mi derrota


	3. Chapter 3: Reno

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **3\. Reno**

Otro acontecimiento importante que ocurría en diciembre era el festival de navidad de la primaria Tomoeda, y como cada cosa que tenía que ver con la navidad era el delirio de Tomoyo Hiragizawa, desde temprano se dio cita en aquel lugar donde pasó grandes momentos llenos de aventuras durante su infancia, tomando la mano enguantada de Eriol, entraron al centro de estudios, a pesar del frio había algunos stands que estaban montados en el patio, vendían dulces y pasteles, algunas manualidades hechas por los alumnos, y desde luego el árbol decorado ocupaba el lugar de honor en el patio. Cerca de la entrada del edificio había un hombre vestido de Santa Clos que regalaba globos a los niños más pequeños, y se tomaba fotos mientras se agarraba la barriga y reía con su característico "jo jo jo", pero ellos lo pasaron de largo, adentrándose por los pasillos donde había más gente, entraron a uno de los salones guiados por el aroma del chocolate.

-¡bienvenidos! –les dijo una niña de unos 10 años que vestía un vestido rojo y un gorro navideño mientras los guiaba a una mesa

-gracias –el ojiazul le ayudó a su esposa a sentarse y él se sentó frente a ella

-¿qué les gustaría pedir? Tenemos chocolate caliente, café con leche y americano, empanadas de fresa y piña, y pastel de chocolate –dijo la niña que los estaba atendiendo

-a mi me gustaría un chocolate y empanadas de fresa –dijo la amatista con una sonrisa

-yo quiero un café americano solamente

-¡enseguida se los traeré! –y salió con paso apresurado

-¿es mi imaginación o este lugar se encogió?

-solo has crecido cariño

-¡cuando estudiaba aquí todo se veía tan enorme! –Dijo suspirando- me trae tantos recuerdos estar aquí

-a mi también –dijo el pelinegro sonriendo- como la vez que te persiguió el piano

-¡Eriol! No hablemos de eso que no me quiero enojar contigo

-admite que fue divertido

-claro, porque no eras tú el perseguido –dijo seria

-ok, ya ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que pedirte perdón por eso?

-otras mil, por eso y por todo lo demás –dijo enojada, en el momento en el que la niña les traía lo que habían pedido

Después de beber y comer lo que habían pedido salieron del salón para continuar su camino hacia el auditorio, el cual estaba un poco vacío, en el escenario aun estaba el telón abajo y la pareja se dirigió hasta las filas de adelante, al llegar a la primera, pudo ver a sus amigos ya sentados ahí, Nakuru cargando a Spinel y Kerberos charlaban animadamente acerca de los deliciosos dulces y pasteles que se estaban vendiendo, ajenos al resto del mundo, ni se dieron cuenta de los recién llegados.

-creí que ya no llegaban –dijo a modo de saludo el castaño de ojos ámbares

-¿cómo crees que nos lo íbamos a perder? ¡Es el primer festival escolar de los niños en primaria! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! –dijo la amatista tomando asiento junto a su amiga de ojos verdes

-yo también, ¿trajiste tu cámara?, papá y Touya no pudieron venir y me pidieron que los grabara, pero tú eres la experta en eso

-desde luego que la traje, déjalo en mis manos amiga

-¿y por qué no pudieron venir? –preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad

-trabajo, ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

Las luces se hicieron más tenues y una voz anunció que el grupo "A" de primer año iniciaría su participación cantando villancicos, el telón se levantó y un grupo de aproximadamente 20 niños y niñas aparecieron, los niños llevaban un pantalón y camisa café, zapatos negros y en la punta de la nariz pintura roja, las niñas llevaban un vestido al igual que los niños de color café, mallas blancas y zapatos negros, al igual que la nariz roja, para completar el atuendo todos llevaban en la cabeza una diadema con cuernos de reno, los ojos de la amatista y la ojiverde se llenaron de estrellitas y los guardianes aplaudían como locos, los niños empezaron a cantar, pero Tomoyo enfocó su cámara primero en una niña de cabello negro azulado, con unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos que a pesar de estar concentrada en su canto, se dio la oportunidad de saludar con la mano a sus padres, después a un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos tan verdes como los de su amiga, quien vio a la cámara pero a diferencia de la niña no saludó, cantaron varias canciones y la amatista lo grabó todo con lujo de detalles sin perderse el espectáculo, definitivamente esos vestuarios de reno eran de lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.


	4. Chapter 4: Ponche

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **4\. Ponche**

Como era costumbre cada vez que se reunían, en toda la casa se escuchaban risas, voces, pláticas, música, etc. y como cada reunión siempre un par de seres traviesos se escabullían a la cocina para ver los deliciosos platillos que serían servidos, uno movido por la gula, el otro más por resignación, ya sabrán que nos estamos refiriendo a los pequeños guardianes del sol, Kerberos y Spinelsun, quienes con sus formas falsas atravesaron volando con sus alitas los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, en cuanto entraron una mezcla de aromas bastante peculiares se sintieron en el ambiente, sobre la mesa habían diferentes platillos, una rosca de red velvet cubierto con glaseado y adornado con diminutos pinitos verdes y rojos hechos de dulce, en la estufa se estaba horneando una deliciosa lasaña que le hizo agua la boca al guardián de alas de mariposa.

Y así otros acompañamientos para la cena, pero el olor tan peculiar venía desde una gran olla que hervía sobre la estufa, los guardianes se acercaron curiosos flotando sobre la misma, la susodicha olla contenía un liquido de color parecido al caramelo fundido, pero su consistencia era más ligera, como agua, en el liquido flotaban varios tipos de frutas, algunas de las cuales no reconocieron, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue el dulce olor que despedía.

-¿tú sabes qué es esto Spi? –preguntó curioso kero

-no, solo sé que Tomoyo sama pasó días en las tiendas buscando todos los ingredientes para prepararlo, y cuando los tuvo estaba muy emocionada

-pues huele muy bien, seguro está delicioso con ese aroma tan dulce ¡me muero por probarlo!

-pues tenemos que esperar, si haces un desastre en la cocina seguro que Tomoyo sama te deja sin cenar –dijo el guardián de Eriol con su tono serio de siempre

-tienes razón –dijo al borde del llanto- pero lo deseo tantooo

-así que aquí estaban –dijo la amatista entrando en la cocina sonriente- debí imaginarlo

-¿qué es eso Tomoyito? –preguntó kerberos muerto de la curiosidad señalando la olla de la discordia

-¿esto? –Dijo al momento que apagaba la estufa- es una bebida que se llama ponche, leí en internet que en algunos países de América latina se realizan fiestas pre navideñas llamadas posadas y sirven esta deliciosa bebida caliente ¿verdad que huele bien?

-¿y de que está hecho?

-pues lleva varias frutas como manzana, guayaba, ciruela pasa, tejocote, también canela y otras cosas, pero seguro que sabe delicioso ¿quieren probarlo? –dijo sacando un par de tazas de la alacena, acto seguido con un cucharon sirvió un poco de liquido y algunos trozos de fruta y se los entregó a los guardianes- con cuidado, está muy caliente

Los pequeños seres tomaron con cuidado la taza y soplaron hasta que consideraron que la temperatura era adecuada para beberlo, se lo tomaron lentamente, disfrutando del calor y la mezcla de sabores que le daba cada ingrediente, cuando terminaron de beberlo con un "ah, delicioso" fue que el desastre empezó: Spinel embriagado por el sabor dulce casi se lanza dentro de la olla, pero fue detenido por la pelinegra, Kero, embriagado por el licor que llevaba el ponche como ingrediente se lanzó sobre un plato que tenía galletas con chispas de chocolate, pero fue detenido apenas por Sakura que iba llegando a la cocina

-¡Kero! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –gritó la card captor mientras sostenía a su guardián de la cola

-¡Sakurita! Que gusto me da verte

-¿Qué les diste Tomoyo? –le preguntó a su amiga quien aun sostenía a Spinel que aun trataba de escapar de sus brazos

-ponche, y yo que creí que era inofensivo –dijo suspirando- creo que no fue buena idea


	5. Chapter 5: Adorno

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **5\. Adorno**

En casa de la familia Hiragizawa la decoración del pino era todo un ritual, el primer domingo de diciembre, la familia entera se reunía en la sala, algunas veces compraban un pino natural, y otras veces desempolvaban el árbol artificial que la señora de la casa guardaba con sumo cuidado en el ático, este año, habían optado por un pino natural, y después del desayuno se dirigieron a la sala, donde cerca de la ventana el árbol esperaba para ser decorado.

Con gran entusiasmo Amane, Nakuru, Spinel y Tomoyo comenzaron a sacar todo tipo de artilugios de una gran caja, este año, el color sería azul y plateado (escogido por la pequeña) así que había decenas de esferas de esos colores, al igual que rollos de listones en los mismos colores, la amatista de inmediato tomó las tijeras y empezó a cortar trozos de listón y comenzó a hacer moños, Nakuru quitó todos los cojines de los sillones y los reemplazó por cojines con caras de Santa Clos, monos de nieve, pinos, copos de nieve y todo aquello que tuviera un lugar en la navidad.

Cuando toda la decoración de la sala quedó lista, lo siguiente fue el árbol, poco a poco se fue llenando de color, mientras Eriol observaba desde su sillón favorito toda la escena, de vez en cuando su mujer amenizaba el trabajo con un canción, que era coreada por su hija y los guardianes, entre risas y fotos (porque nunca podían faltar las fotos tratándose de Tomoyo, y más ahora con el montón de redes sociales que existen) el árbol se llenó de todo tipo de cosas, cada año se sorprendía, cuando creía que su mujer había creado el árbol de navidad definitivo, el año siguiente ellos montaban uno aun más extravagante, este año además de las esferas y moños, entre las ramas se asomaban varios osos de felpa de color miel con moños igualmente azules y plateados, a punto estuvo de preguntarse de donde habría sacado tantos muñecos, luego recordó que a fin de cuentas era dueña de una fábrica de juguetes.

Todo estaba casi terminado, los últimos toques consistían en un poco de brillos y las luces, que Spinel ayudó a colocar sobrevolando alrededor del árbol, con cuidado de no tumbar nada de lo que estaba colgado, cuando terminó, conectaron las extensiones a la corriente eléctrica y entre aplausos el pino se iluminó, la decoración estaba casi lista.

-papá, es tu turno –dijo la pequeña niña acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano para que se acercara

-ya voy, ten paciencia cariño

-es que quiero que ya quede listo

-¿quieres ayudarme este año? –preguntó a su hija

-¡sí!

-bueno, entonces…

El mago tomó de manos de su esposa el adorno más importante que decoraba el árbol, podría decirse que ese adorno tan especial era la cereza del pastel, la joya de la corona, y vaya que para ellos era tan valioso como el diamante más caro del mundo, una estrella de cristal que reflejaba todos los colores del arcoíris, la miró con nostalgia, recordando todos los sufrimientos que aquella estrella había causado, pero al final había sido la misma lo que había unido de nuevo a su familia, cargó en sus hombros a la niña y con un poco de magia ambos levitaron hasta que alcanzaron la punta más alta, donde la pequeña con sumo cuidado colocó la estrella de cristal. Después de eso regresaron al piso entre los aplausos de los demás miembros de la familia.

-ahora sí, ¡doy por inaugurada la navidad! –dijo la amatista sonriente, sonrisa que fue correspondida por su marido

-y que sean muchos años mas mi vida –y acto seguido la besó


	6. Chapter 6: San Nicolás

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **6\. San Nicolás**

Otra cosa que odiaba de diciembre, además del frio, era la gente, los centros comerciales estaban abarrotados de personas caminando en todas direcciones cargando enormes bolsas y cajas adornadas, y entre todas esas personas estaba él, Li Shaoran, aunque todo el camino intentó disimular su mal humor, la verdad no pudo, apenas salir del estacionamiento una mujer cargada de cosas había chocado con él, a duras penas la mujer logró mantener todas las bolsas en sus manos y sin mayor problema y después de disculparse ambos siguieron su camino. Apenas ingresó al área de tiendas, las canciones navideñas se escucharon, afuera de las tiendas los empleados repartían propaganda con los descuentos portando el tan típico gorro rojo.

Miró su reloj, llevaba 15 minutos de retraso y si había algo que odiaba era llegar tarde, se dirigió a las escaleras eléctricas, para llegar al tercer piso, se dirigió al área de comidas, entró en uno de los locales, que terminó siendo una cafetería, en una de las mesas de la orilla, la vio, a pesar de que habían pasado casi 20 años desde la primera vez, su reacción era la misma, su corazón se aceleró y todo rastro de mal humor se esfumó, observó desde lejos a la mujer de su vida, sonreía mientras miraba su teléfono, aquella sonrisa capaz de iluminar hasta el día mas nublado, con paso decidido caminó hasta ella.

-hola

-¡Shaoran! Qué bueno que llegaste, ya me estaba preocupando

-había mucho tráfico, pero ya estoy aquí ¿ya pediste algo?

-no, decidí esperarte

Después de una deliciosa comida la pareja se dirigió a recorrer las tiendas, mientras hablaban y reían, aquello le recordó a sus días de adolescencia cuando tomados de la mano caminaban juntos durante sus citas, lo único que había cambiado desde entonces era el hecho de que ahora estaban casados y tenían dos hijos, porque el amor que se tenían seguía intacto, aunque pensándolo bien, ahora la amaba mucho más que antes.

-¿en qué piensas Shaoran?

-en lo mucho que te amo mi amor –respondió dándole un rápido beso

-¡Shaoran! Estamos en público, compórtate –las mejillas de la mujer estaban rojas, miraba en todas direcciones asegurándose que nadie los hubiera visto

-¿por qué? si es muy divertido ver cómo te sonrojas

-no digas tonterías, mejor dime si crees que esta camisa le guste a mi papá –dijo mostrándole una camisa de color celeste

-es un color bonito, seguro le gustará

-bueno, entonces creo que me la llevo, y casi terminamos las compras, solo nos faltaría lo más importante

-¡no! Había olvidado por completo que hoy también compraríamos los regalos de los niños

-tenemos que hacerlo hoy, ya no tenemos otro día libre, vamos a pagar esto

La ojiverde jaló a su marido entre quejas hasta la caja donde pagaron la camisa y otras cosas que habían escogido, además del frio y la gente, la tercera cosa que Shaoran odiaba era la visita a la juguetería, cada año Kohaku y Midori hacían una carta dirigida a San Nicolás, la cual era una lista con los más variados y extraños nombres de juguetes, pero el problema no era la cantidad de juguetes que pedían, sino encontrarlos, a su queridísima amiga se le había ocurrido abrir una gran tienda de juguetes que ocupaba todo un piso del centro comercial, e ir allí era una tortura, cientos de pasillos llenos de los juguetes más extravagantes que se pudieran imaginar, desde simples muñecas y carritos hasta juegos de realidad virtual, robots, muñecas interactivas y todo lo que pudieras (y lo que no también) imaginar.

Adicional a eso siempre había un montón de niños corriendo, empleados disfrazados como muñecas y superhéroes, en resumen: encontrar los juguetes que sus hijos pedían se transformaba en una misión suicida, Sakura y Shaoran se dividían y acordaban encontrarse en la entrada dentro de determinado tiempo, Sakura siempre iba por los juguetes de Midori y acababa por tardarse más del tiempo acordado, su mujer seguía sintiendo debilidad por todo lo que fuera tierno, de colores pastel y/o esponjoso, le costaba una enorme fuerza de voluntad no voltear todos los estantes y echarlos al carrito para llevarse todo a casa, la siguió por un rato sin que se diera cuenta, caminaba por los pasillos mirando todo con más entusiasmo que las niñas que iban por el mismo pasillo.

Vio como se detuvo y cogió de uno de los estantes un gran conejo blanco de felpa, tenía un moño morado en una de sus orejas y el cuello, miró la lista y después de negar con la cabeza lo volvió a colocar en el estante, Shaoran sonrió y se dio una idea de lo que podía regalar a su esposa, su cerezo era una mujer sencilla, a pesar de ser consciente de su posición social como la esposa del jefe del Clan Li, nunca se le veía en las fiestas vestida de manera extravagante o utilizando joyas caras como muchas otras mujeres, su apariencia sencilla y su carácter dulce se había ganado un montón de defensores dentro del grupo de magos al que pertenecían (además claro de sus grandes poderes como dueña de las cartas) y eso siempre lo hacía sentir orgulloso, su amada con su sonrisa y su calidez era capaz de derretir el corazón mas frio, si lo sabría él, en fin, miró su reloj y descubrió que como siempre que se quedaba mirando a Sakura se había entretenido demasiado, así que con paso decidido se dirigió a buscar los juguetes de su hijo, y tal como predijo fue toda una odisea, niños por todos lados haciendo berrinche, padres peleando con los vendedores por algún artículo agotado, lo normal cuando estaban a unos días de navidad.

Después de un buen rato de recorrer la tienda encontró todo lo de la lista, lista que ahora debía mandarle a Tomoyo con el fin de que no hubiera regalos repetidos, se quedó pensando, dentro de poco seguramente necesitaría una habitación más grande para guardar los juguetes, sonrió al recordar las caras alegres de los niños al mirar tantos regalos bajo el árbol.

Con todas las cosas ya pagadas y envueltas y la cajuela del auto llena, la pareja de castaños se dirigió a su casa.

-¿te sientes mal Shaoran? –preguntó la ojiverde con preocupación

-solo me duele un poco la cabeza, ya sabes que tanto ruido y gente me estresan

-cuando lleguemos a casa te prepararé un té y esta mañana hice un pastel de chocolate que seguro te encantará

-en ese caso espero que lleguemos pronto –le dijo con una sonrisa

A final de cuentas, recompensas como esa y ver las caras llenas de alegría de sus hijos valían cualquier dolor de cabeza, aunque al final Kohaku y Midori agradecieran por los regalos al famoso _San Nicolás_ , Papá Noel, Santa Clos o como sea que le llamaran al tipo ese de traje rojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un saludo a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y me acompañen a lo largo de este reto, gracias por leer. : )


	7. Chapter 7: Chimenea

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **7\. Chimenea**

Una costumbre que tampoco se dejaba pasar en la casa de los Hiragizawa, era la hora del té, especialmente en invierno, la familia se sentaba en la sala con la chimenea encendida y charlaban de cómo les había ido en el día, ese miércoles en particular hacía mucho frio, desde la mañana el termómetro había ido bajando y soplaba el viento, al parecer iba a nevar de nuevo, por un lado Tomoyo se alegraba, pero por el otro miraba preocupada por la ventana, estaba ya oscureciendo y Eriol aun no regresaba a casa, miró su teléfono donde un corto mensaje de su marido había llegado hacía un rato _"Llegaré un poco tarde hoy. Besos"_ , solo eso, no es que pensara que ese mensaje ocultara algo mas ¿o sí?, sacudió la cabeza, ella nunca había sido desconfiada o celosa, y él nunca le había dado motivos, mientras pensaba por su cara se iban mostrando sus emociones, Spi y Amane la miraban curiosos, estaban sentados en el sofá frente a ella, la niña devoraba las galletas de mantequilla aprovechando que su madre no la veía, pero también pensaba en lo graciosa que se veía su mamá haciendo esas caras.

La amatista suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su taza, a pesar de que hiciera mucho frio, le gustaba que el té estuviera tibio, extendió la mano y tomó una galleta del plato casi vacío, levantó la vista mirando a su hija, quien le dio una sonrisa inocente, pero al final no le dijo nada, dejó pasar el hecho de que evidentemente había sido ella quien había casi terminado con las galletas, total, al final mas tardaba ella en regañarla que la niña en hacer de las suyas nuevamente.

-mami ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –se escuchó la vocecilla de la niña

-claro nena ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo entra Santa a las casas que no tienen chimenea? –la pregunta la desconcertó

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?, nuestra casa si tiene chimenea, no tienes de que preocuparte

-ya lo sé, pero en casa de la abuela no hay chimenea ¿Cómo dejaba tus regalos cuando eras niña? –siguió insistiendo

-bueno, pues… –su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad pensando en una buena respuesta- las ventanas de la casa son muy grandes, así que supongo que entraba por ahí

-tal vez, pero ¿y si las ventanas son chiquitas como en la casa del abuelo Fujitaka?

-entonces entrará por la puerta ¿no? Como el resto de las personas –la niña la miró no muy convencida

-pero si la puerta tiene llave o una alarma, y aunque no tuviera si al abrirla hace ruido ¿o si la policía lo ve y piensa que es un ladrón y se lo lleva a la cárcel? –el tono de la niña ahora era un poco alarmado, el guardián que seguía sentado a su lado miraba el predicamento de su ama ante las preguntas que la niña hacía y al igual que ella se preguntaba cómo se le ocurrían esas cosas a la pequeña, pero al final decidió no opinar

-bueno, si lo pones de esa forma, parece que Santa tiene muchos problemas ¿no te alegras de que nosotros si tengamos chimenea? –dijo desviando la mirada

-¡sí!

Con la sonrisa llena de inocencia la niña iba a seguir preguntando cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando a la vista a la persona que recién llegaba, la reencarnación de Clow entraba a la sala, sacudiéndose unos cuantos copos de nieve, notó el silencio que había y la cara aun contrariada de su esposa.

-¡papá! –dijo la niña corriendo a sus brazos, él la cargó y camino con ella hasta llegar al sillón, se sentó al lado de Tomoyo con la niña en sus piernas y acercó el rostro al de su esposa para darle un beso

-bienvenido amor

-¿y de que hablaban? Se veían muy serias

-de la suerte que tenemos de tener una chimenea y todo lo que tiene que pasar Santa para que no lo lleven a la cárcel

-¿eh? –la mirada del hombre era de confusión total

-olvídalo papá, son cosas de mami y mías

Eriol se encogió de hombros, mientras tomaba la taza de té que Tomoyo le ofrecía.


	8. Chapter 8: Muérdago

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **8\. Muérdago**

Sakura Li adoraba a su marido, es que además de ser muy guapo, era la persona más dulce que haya conocido, le encantaba como la miraba cuando creía que no se daba cuenta, la hacía sentirse la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, es cierto que a veces era muy serio y a veces pasaba más tiempo del debido trabajando, pero ella lo entendía, de su trabajo dependía el trabajo de muchas más personas, y ella siempre estaba ahí para aliviarlo cuando su día fuera cansado y largo, pero había una temporada en la que se ponía especialmente gruñón: el invierno, aunque había vivido en Japón por más de 15 años nunca dejaba de decir que Japón es un lugar muy frio, por lo que viajar a Hong Kong durante el invierno se convertía para él en un momento muy esperado, a pesar de que solo fueran un par de días, y más aún porque viajaban solos.

La fiesta de navidad de las empresas de la familia Li era una celebración muy importante, y como el presidente de dichas empresas era lo más lógico que él asistiera, y desde luego acompañado de su muy querida esposa, así que después de dejar los niños con el abuelo, y prometiéndoles que les iban a traer un regalo de su viaje, partieron rumbo a China, donde tenían un departamento donde pasar esos días en que iban de vacaciones sin necesidad de estar bajo la vigilancia de Ieran, pero esta vez las cosas no habían resultado como siempre.

Nada más llegar al aeropuerto dos de las hermanas Li los estaban esperando, y en lugar de llevarlos a su departamento los llevaron a la mansión, y el rostro de Shaoran cambió a uno de enojado, cosa que por supuesto a sus hermanas no les importó en lo mas mínimo, en cuanto se instalaron en la habitación que les habían asignado, la menor, Futtie había entrado estrepitosamente, llevándose a Sakura con ella, Shaoran solo logró escuchar algo de un salón de belleza y comprar algo, bufó aun más molesto, su mujer no necesitaba ir a un salón de belleza, mucho menos comprar un vestido, de esos siempre se encargaba su amiga, y estaba seguro que ella le había dado a su mujer el "vestido perfecto para la ocasión" como siempre decía.

Habían llegado el mismo día de la fiesta, así que Shaoran todavía con el ánimo por los suelos, se dirigió al baño para poderse dar una ducha y arreglarse para la fiesta a la que cada vez tenía menos ganas de ir, después de la ducha se dirigió a la habitación, sacó su traje y se dio cuenta de que el vestido de Sakura no estaba, suspiró, con toda la paciencia del mundo se dispuso a cambiarse, cuando terminó, salió de su cuarto, todo estaba inusualmente silencio, cosa que era muy rara, ya que en esos días todas sus hermanas con sus maridos e hijos se quedaban la casa familiar, así que por lo menos uno que otro niño debería andar por ahí, no le dio importancia y bajó las escaleras hasta el recibidor, donde lo esperaba una de las empleadas de la casa.

-señor, el chofer ya lo está esperando para llevarlo a la fiesta

-¿y mi esposa?

-la señorita Futtie me dijo que ella lo iba a estar esperando allá

Era sabido por todos (especialmente por sus hermanas) que la tradición dictaba que el jefe de la familia debía entrar junto con su esposa, así que no creía que se hubieran atrevido a desobedecer las reglas que se venía siguiendo desde mucho antes de que ellas llegaran al mundo, aún extrañado por el misterioso comportamiento de todos, el castaño abordó el auto, no era una limosina, pero si una camioneta negra de lujo, el chofer condujo con precaución hasta llegar a la ciudad, la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en uno de los salones de eventos más conocidos de Hong Kong, donde como siempre se reunían, además de los altos mandos de las empresas y sus sucursales, socios, y otros empresarios importantes y por supuesto había en el lugar reporteros, Shaoran rodó los ojos, no podría escapar de ellos y menos de las preguntas que le harían, especialmente sobre el paradero de su esposa.

-¿quiere que lo deje por la entrada de atrás ¿señor? –Shaoran miró al chofer confundido- no parece tener ganas de que lo vean

-tienes razón, es mejor que me dejes por la otra entrada

El chofer solo asintió y dio la vuelta por el estacionamiento, dejándolo cerca de la puerta de la cocina, Shaoran bajó y entró por ahí ante la mirada atónita de los cocineros y meseros que muy amablemente le indicaron el camino para llegar al salón, ya en el lugar se mezcló con la gente, tomó un vaso de whisky de un mesero que pasaba a su lado, esperando que nadie lo notara, su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su celular, lo revisó y había un mensaje de Sakura donde le decía que lo esperaba en el lobby, el salón ya estaba lleno de gente que charlaba y bebía, faltaban 10 minutos para las 10, hora en la que la familia Li hacía entrada oficial al evento, con cautela se dirigió hasta la entrada del recinto, donde ya se escuchaba el alboroto al que estaba acostumbrado, toda su familia estaba ahí reunida, sus hermanas con sus maridos, Meiling y Futtie con sus novios, todos vestidos elegantemente, tratando de decidir en orden en el que entrarían, cuando toda la vida habían seguido el mismo, de la mayor a la menor, después de sus hermanas Meiling y al final él con su madre y Sakura, a quien por cierto no alcanzaba a ver.

-¡Xiao Lang! –gritó su prima y se lanzó a su cuello, él como siempre trataba de quitársela de encima

-Meiling, me vas a arrugar el traje

-es que hace mucho que no te veo querido primo, prométeme que vas a bailar conmigo ¿sí?

-¿si te digo que si me vas a soltar?

-¡claro!

-entonces sí, te lo prometo

-niñas, ya es hora

Ante las palabras de la matriarca de la familia todos se pusieron en fila y avanzaron hasta la entrada del salón para hacer su entrada triunfal, ya con el lugar despejado fue que la vio, y hasta la garganta se le secó, Sakura llevaba un vestido de un color que no sabía su nombre, pero era una especie de morado muy oscuro, la falda caía suavemente desde debajo de su busto hasta sus tobillos, con una tela muy delgada encima que daba la apariencia de que flotaba, la blusa era de un tono color crema de manga corta y daba la impresión que que no llevaba nada y era adornada por un tejido de flores de mismo color del vestido, además de que la luz que reflejaba le daba la idea de que también debía tener algunos brillos o cristales, su cabello recogido en un chongo alto era adornado por un prendedor que hacía juego con el vestido, cuando se dio cuenta de que era observada por su marido le regaló una sonrisa tan luminosa que casi se queda ciego, figurativamente, ella avanzó unos pasos y oh sorpresa, a pesar de no notarse mientras estaba quieta, el vestido tenía una abertura que dejaba al descubierto una de sus bellas piernas y su zapato plateado, tan sumido estaba en esa celestial visión que solo salió de su trance cuando su madre se acercó y muy seriamente le habló.

-Shaoran cierra la boca, ya es nuestro turno

-lo siento madre –dijo rojo por la vergüenza ofreciéndole su brazo izquierdo y el derecho a su esposa

Entre aplausos y miradas de admiración los tres entraron al salón, donde los esperaban los invitados y reporteros, como cada año los Li hacían su aparición como si fueran de la realeza, Shaoran acompañó a su madre a su lugar en la mesa principal, acto seguido se reunió con el resto de su familia en el centro de la pista para comenzar el baile, le tendió la mano a Sakura y la música comenzó, la banda tocaba una canción lenta que reconoció como Thinking Out Loud de Ed Sheeran, sonrió mirándola a los ojos, y no pudo negar que era la canción perfecta para ellos.

-¿no vas a decir nada? –Preguntó ella- ¿te gusta el vestido?

-creo que Tomoyo se merece que le haga un monumento, ¿Cómo hace que cada vez te veas más hermosa? Tiene una magia que ninguno de nosotros tiene, con razón Eriol se casó con ella –dijo sonriente

-pues en algo si tenía razón, me dijo que te ibas a quedar sin habla cuando me vieras

-¿lo dices por lo que pasó en el lobby?

-sí, me sentí tan avergonzada con tu madre, pero también muy contenta, tú también te ves muy guapo

Siguieron bailando un par de canciones, para luego ser interrumpidos por algunos invitados que querían hablarles, así que pasaron un buen rato sin poder conversar más o sentarse juntos, así que después de la cena decidieron escapar un momento, Shaoran la tomó de la mano y con paso apresurado lograron esquivar a todos los que quisieron acercarse a saludarlos, cuando casi lograban salir del salón, Sakura se detuvo.

-espera Shaoran

-¿qué pasa?

-¿ya viste? –señalando uno de los adornos que colgaban sobre sus cabezas

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡es un muérdago! –dijo emocionada

-¿y? si no nos vamos alguien nos va a ver

-osh, Shaoran a veces me estresas –ante la cara de confusión del hombre, Sakura se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso con todas las ganas que había estado acumulando durante todas las horas que no lo vio, Shaoran aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando y que tenía que ver con el famoso muérdago, pero no le dio importancia y se dejó llevar…


	9. Chapter 9: Frío

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **9\. Frio**

Cuando la gente le preguntaba por qué amaba tanto el invierno Tomoyo solo sonreía y decía que no sabía, pero la verdad es que en días fríos le habían pasado muchas cosas buenas, tenía muchos recuerdos que transformaban esos días grises en los días que con más cariño recordaba, a pesar de que su padre murió un día frío de finales de diciembre, una determinación creció en ella de ser feliz y hacer feliz a su madre tal y como su papá le dijo, un día de invierno se enteró que sería madre, un día de invierno se lo dijo a Eriol y él le regaló una sonrisa tan grande que se enamoró aún más de él, fue en un día en el que apenas comenzaba el frío en el que él se le declaró y ella, aceptó salir con él.

A veces extrañaba aquella época donde todo era más sencillo, cuando la única preocupación era capturar las cartas Clow, y aún así para ellos era como un juego, Tomoyo pensó en todos aquellos momentos en los que su única preocupación consistía en que Sakura luciera espectacular en su siguiente batalla, hasta que llegó él, desde el principio le llamó la atención, aunque al enterarse de que fue él quien puso en graves peligros a su amiga (a ella incluso) lo odió un poco, sin embargo al final pudo ser capaz de perdonarlo, por decirlo de alguna manera, y de ahí en adelante todo se volvió más ligero entre ellos, compartían gustos y se volvieron cómplices en mas de alguna travesura que generalmente incluía a su par de amigos castaños, hasta que un día, lo que no se esperaba sucedió: Eriol se le había declarado, su relación, aunque podría considerarse cercana nunca le dio indicios de que algo así fuera a suceder, Eriol siempre guardaba una cierta distancia para con ella, la llamaba siempre "señorita Daidouji", aunque a muchos de sus compañeros y compañeras las llamaba por su nombre, ella sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esa fría tarde de finales de noviembre.

La mayoría de sus compañeros se habían ido desde hacía un rato, pero no ella, se había llevado a cabo una junta con los representantes de cada salón, y ella era la elegida de su grupo, regresó al salón de clases para recoger sus cosas, un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir una ráfaga de viento, el clima había empeorado a lo largo del día y el ligero abrigo que había cogido de su armario en la mañana resultaba insuficiente para cubrirla del horrible clima que había ahora, suspiró, caminando hacia la salida pensó en llamar a casa para que la recogieran, al final de cuentas los amigos con los que siempre caminaba a casa muy seguramente ya estuvieran en las suyas, y la idea de viajar cómodamente en una de las camionetas con clima, cabe recalcar, se le antojaba cada vez más, entonces lo vio, parado en la entrada del edificio, mirando despreocupadamente hacia el horizonte y de fondo el crepúsculo, los tonos naranjas del cielo le daban esa aura mágica que Sakura y Shaoran aseguraban que poseía, pero que ella debido a que no poseía magia era incapaz de ver, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él volteó hacia ella y le regaló una sonrisa que incluso creyó que la llenó de calidez por completo, ella lo saludó agitando la mano y se apresuró a salir del edificio.

-se ha demorado bastante la junta de representantes –dijo dándole la mano para ayudarle a bajar el último escalón, cosa que era común él hiciera no solo con ella, pero esta vez lo sintió diferente, cuando pasados los reglamentarios segundos que Eriol consideraba educadamente correctos sostener la mano de alguna señorita él aun sostenía su mano entre las suyas- tu mano está fría –dijo envolviéndola entre las suyas

-la temperatura ha bajado bastante –dijo nerviosamente mirando la mano que él sostenía- y me temo que no he venido lo suficientemente abrigada

-puedo verlo, así que supongo que no le molestará aceptar mi abrigo ¿o sí? Señorita Daidouji–dijo despojándose de éste

-oh, no podría de ninguna manera dejarlo a merced del frio –dijo siguiéndole la corriente- no es necesario que lo hagas Eriol… quiero decir Hiraguizawa

-no tengo ningún problema en dejarle mi abrigo, de hecho me ofendería mucho que no lo aceptara –dijo poniéndolo sobre sus hombros- en cuanto a lo otro, tampoco me molesta que me llame por mi nombre, sino todo lo contrario –ella iba a preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, pero al voltear a verlo ya con el abrigo puesto correctamente, se encontró con una de esas arrebatadoras sonrisas que sin darse cuenta ella amaba

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, la noche estaba cada vez más cerca, pero sus pasos eran lentos, caminaban juntos pero en un silencio poco común en ellos, la amatista quería hablarle, pero por alguna razón, no sabía que decir, él quería escuchar la dulce voz de ella, pero no sabía que preguntar, sin embargo aquel silencio no resultaba tan incómodo, sobre todo para Eriol, quien definitivamente necesitaba un poco de silencio para pensar bien.

-parece que está herido –alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la chica de cabellos negros, sin saber a qué se refería, giró su mirada y la encontró arrodillada sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, se acercó a ella para descubrir un pajarillo que en vano intentaba emprender el vuelo

-creo que se lastimó un ala, pobrecillo –dijo ayudando a la amatista a ponerse de pie

-sí, es una pena, un pájaro que no puede volar, seguramente estará muy triste –ella también se escuchaba triste y Eriol hizo lo único que podría haber hecho: puso sus manos encima de la creatura y este empezó a brillar, después de eso el pajarillo emprendió de nuevo el vuelo como si nada- ¡eso fue maravilloso Eriol! Muchas gracias

-no fue nada –dijo un poco apenado

-claro que lo fue, te aseguro que a ese pajarillo le has cambiado la vida –dijo aun mas emocionada

-en ese caso me alegra que eso te haya hecho feliz, no he visto nunca nada más hermoso que su sonrisa señorita Daidouji –dijo tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, lo que provocó que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeran de rosa

-yo… eh… gracias

-en verdad siento si le he ofendido de alguna forma al decirle eso

-no para nada –se apresuró a aclarar ella

-la verdad es que esto que le voy a decir tal vez parezca una locura, pero… usted me gusta mucho señorita Daidouji –en la cara de la amatista se mostraba la sorpresa que sus palabras habían causado, él rio internamente, esa expresión también la hacía ver linda

-yo…

-no es necesario que digas nada, si no tienes sentimientos por mi solo…

-¡espera! Yo… creo que también me gustas Eriol, es decir, no lo sé, pero cuando estoy cerca de ti mi corazón late muy fuerte, yo… creo que me gustaría intentarlo

Después de eso las cosas cambiaron, y aunque al principio era una situación extraña muy pronto se encontraron con que tenían muchas más cosas en común, que la pasaban muy bien juntos y que cuando se besaban definitivamente era una sensación maravillosa, Tomoyo dejó atrás sus dudas y ahora estaba ahí totalmente enamorada de ese hombre con el que se había casado, quien resultó ser el mejor de los esposos y un padre maravilloso, además de eso se desvivía por hacerle saber cuánto la amaba, y hablando de él, recién saliendo de la ducha se dirigió a ella dándole un beso tan apasionado que hizo que olvidara los varios grados bajo cero que marcaba el termómetro.

-¿en qué pensabas vida?

-en las cosas que me gustan del invierno, ¿recuerdas el día que me dijiste que te gustaba?

-sí, hacía mucho frio, te di mi abrigo y pesqué un resfriado que casi creí que moriría

-¡no seas exagerado! Además en un principio yo te dije que no lo quería

-pero no me arrepiento, porque gracias a eso estamos aquí –dijo metiéndose bajo las cobijas, la abrazó contra él y de nuevo tomó sus labios, buscando que sus cuerpos estuvieran mas juntos, definitivamente junto a Eriol nunca más pasaría frio.


	10. Chapter 10: Trineo

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **10\. Trineo**

Dos amigos iban caminando por las tranquilas calles de Tomoeda, a pesar de ser dos hombres de negocios, siempre solían tomarse un día de vez en cuando para verse, habían sido amigos desde hace ya muchos años, y aunque a veces su relación era de amistad-odio (el odio era mas de parte del castaño que del pelinegro), regularmente llevaban la fiesta tranquilos, y hablando de fiestas, cerca de la navidad solían reunirse con otro de sus amigos, de nombre Yamasaki, con quien precisamente iban a reunirse en ese momento, una buena comida y unas cervezas, junto con una plática de hombres, siempre era un alivio, especialmente para Eriol, que tenía 3 mujeres en casa, las tres eran su adoración, pero siempre necesitaba alguien a costa de quien reírse, y para eso siempre estaba Shaoran.

-te digo que es verdad Shaoran, allá tú si no me crees

-¿Cómo pretendes que te crea esa historia tan ridícula? –dijo ya empezando a enfadarse

-pero te juro que esta vez te estoy diciendo la verdad

-aunque lo jures por tu vida no lo creeré, y no se hable mas

-bah! Como quieras, mira, allá está Yamazaki

Después de un rato de pláticas y unos cuantos vasos de cerveza después, los tres amigos muy animadamente decidieron dar por terminada la reunión, saliendo al estacionamiento donde se detuvieron para despedirse.

-¿en qué se van muchachos?

-en taxi, como íbamos a tomar decidimos venir en taxi

-bueno, yo no tomé tanto como ustedes ¿quieren que los deje en su casa?

-¿seguro?

-sí, no hay problema

-en ese caso vamos a casa de Shaoran, Tomoyo me envió un mensaje que estaba allá junto con Amane y de ahí me voy con ella

-ok, dejé al auto en el estacionamiento del otro lado

Se dirigieron hasta el lateral del restaurante, siguiendo con su plática, cuando al llegar vieron algo que llamó la atención, bueno, algo que llamó la atención del castaño, el auto de Yamazaki estaba transformado en un trineo como el de Santa Clos, incluso tenía unos renos pegados en la defensa, Shaoran se quedó en shock, Eriol le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-te lo dije y no me creíste

-¿Qué Shaoran? ¿No te gusta mi nuevo vehículo?

-en serio Yamazaki ¿nunca vas a madurar verdad? –dijo riéndose mientras se subía al tan extraño automóvil

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una disculpa por este capítulo tan cortito y tan falto de imaginación, ojalá sigan leyendo, saludos!


	11. Chapter 11: Juguetes

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **11\. Juguete**

Una de las cosas que le gustaba de la época navideña, era la visita a la juguetería, a Shaoran le ponía de nervios, le daba migraña y se la pasaba repelando, pero a ella le encantaba, a veces le daba pena admitir que le gustaba pasear entre los pasillos solo para ver todos los hermosos muñecos que había, los ositos de felpa siempre habían sido sus juguetes preferidos, y tenía por montones, muchos aun estaban en la casa de su padre, y otros más adornaban el cuarto de sus hijos (eso sí, en un estante alto ya que eran solo para adornar) y uno que otro en su habitación, pero había un tipo de juguete que siempre le había llamado la atención: las muñecas.

Cuando era niña nunca tuvo muchas muñecas, su padre y Touya solían regalarle cosas como patines, bicicletas, incluso pelotas, peluches, ropa o accesorios en sus cumpleaños y navidad, y no los culpaba, esas eran cosas que probablemente a sus ojos eran divertidas, y lo eran, pero cuando paseaba por las calles del centro siempre se pasaba por una tienda donde vendían muñecas de porcelana que traían de Europa, al principio le asustaban un poco esos ojos que tenían, pero cuando las veía tan detenidamente descubrió que había algo mas, aunque su cuerpo fuera de porcelana, se veían tan suaves, su "piel" blanca y perfecta, sin defectos, sus cabellos negros, rubios o castaños, los rizos que escapaban de sus gorritos y los vestidos con encajes, ¡eran tan bonitas!, pero nunca se atrevió a pedirle a su papá que le comprara una, la mayoría, aun las pequeñas eran muy caras, la dueña de la tienda aseguraba que estaban hechas a mano en una ciudad de Inglaterra, así que solo se conformaba con mirarlas.

Hasta que un día, algo increíble pasó, frente a sus ojos había una muñeca viviente, tenía la piel más blanca que hubiera visto, el cabello negro, brillante y en sus puntas tenía unos graciosos rizos, y unos ojos violetas que ella nunca creyó que una persona fuera capaz de tener, y además estaba usando el uniforme de su escuela, se rió al recordarlo, esa fue la primera vez que vio a Tomoyo, que cosas piensa uno cuando se es niño, nunca le mencionó ese pensamiento a su amiga, pero de vez en cuando, sin que se diera cuenta se le quedaba mirando, pensando en las muñecas de la tienda, nunca se imaginó que algún día la muñeca viviente sería ella, probándose los vestidos que Tomoyo hacía para ella, que ironías de la vida, pero después de todo había sido divertido.

Al fin llegó al tan esperado pasillo de las muñecas, la empresa Daidouji cada año lanzaba una colección de dos muñecas de edición especial, con vestidos diseñados por Tomoyo, si, ella los diseñaba desde que era niña, y cuando aun no era capaz de diseñarlos por sí misma, los escogía de los bocetos que le presentaban, varios años atrás algunas de esas muñecas habían usado los mismos trajes que ella usó para capturar las cartas Clow, pero este año, su amiga se había decidido por vestidos estilo victoriano, pero obviamente con los toques estrafalarios que siempre la caracterizaban, este año una de las muñecas llevaba el nombre de Esmeralda y la otra Amethyst, ella se sorprendió al ver que una de las muñecas le recordaba a ella misma y la otra a su amiga, se maravilló con los hermosos vestidos que llevaban puestos, y con una sonrisa las tomó del estante para meterlas al carrito, total ¿Quién tenía que saber que además de los regalos de Midori se había comprado algún juguete para ella?


	12. Chapter 12: Guirnalda

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **12\. Guirnalda**

Estar casada con la reencarnación de un poderoso mago tenía algunas ventajas, como tener sus flores favoritas en cualquier época del año, o encerrar su habitación en una dimensión alterna solo para pasar un momento a solas, y su favorito, poder ir de un lugar a otro sin necesidad de caminar o usar el auto, eso definitivamente le encantaba, era simplemente genial.

Lo que no era para nada genial, era ser la única en la casa que no tenía magia, a veces se sentía excluida, parecía que todos compartían un secreto que ella nunca sería capaz de conocer, su hija ya tenía 6 años, y desde los 4 Eriol le había enseñado magia, en cuanto notó que sus poderes actuaban de manera involuntaria, y la niña era muy inteligente, había aprendido a controlarlos, al menos para que no actuaran por su cuenta, no podía hacer cosas tan grandes, por ejemplo, solo podía transportarse dentro de la casa, de una habitación a otra, también hacer aparecer pequeñas flores o plantas, mover objetos pequeños y cosas así, pero lo que la tenía con los pelos de punta era el nuevo "poder" que había desarrollado la niña: levitación, así sin más una mañana llegó flotando a desayunar, casi le da un infarto cuando la vio, luego recordó de quien era hija y se tranquilizó, lo malo es que no podía controlar ese poder muy bien, y de pronto se la pasaba todo el día flotando por la casa como si fuera un globo con helio.

Si, definitivamente eso no la ponía de buen humor, además de que era peligroso, daba gracias a que era invierno y todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si se iba volando por la ventana, aunque Amane feliz de la vida de ir por ahí volando, al menos ya podía controlar la dirección en la que iba, o al menos eso creía, porque cuando la vio entrar en la sala girando sin control entró en pánico, la niña también se veía asustada y comenzó a llorar, entonces todo pasó muy rápido, Amane empezó a patalear, se atoró con las guirnaldas que adornaban el salón, estas se desprendieron y se enredaron en uno de sus pies y aun sin poder retomar el control se dirigía al árbol de navidad, sin saber cómo Tomoyo tomó la punta de la guirnalda y la jaló hacia abajo, y haciendo uso de su fuerza logró bajarla lo suficiente para atraparla en sus brazos, la niña seguía llorando asustada cuando Eriol y los guardianes entraron en la sala.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo Eriol alarmado cuando vio el desastre

-pasa que Amane aun es muy pequeña para controlar poderes tan grandes –dijo enojada- estaba flotando y girando sin control, está asustada –la niña en sus brazos seguía sollozando

-lo siento cariño, todo estará bien –dijo el pelinegro tratando de consolarla

-será mejor que selles ese poder por ahora

-pero vida… -trató de protestar

-nada de peros, no puede controlarlo, no podemos dejar que salga a la calle y se haga daño, esta vez no pasó a mayores, pero no se que pueda pasar la próxima vez

-está bien… ¿Amane chan, estás de acuerdo? –la niña solo asintió y el procedió a sellar el poder, apareció su círculo mágico y con hechizo todo quedó resuelto-listo, ya no vas a flotar

-¿nunca más papi?

-cuando tus poderes sean mayores y si tu quieres podemos quitar el sello ¿ok?

-ok papi

La niña se bajó del regazo de su madre, limpiándose las lagrimas, y ya sonriente salió de la habitación llevándose a Spinel con ella y de paso arrastrando la guirnalda que aun estaba enrollada en su pie, definitivamente no eran una familia normal, al menos no se había lastimado, pensó lanzando un suspiro.


	13. Chapter 13: Villancicos

**Ágape**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia participa en el reto mensual Fic X-mas de la página de facebook Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Clamp y son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

 **13\. Villancicos**

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, un horrible tráfico, y el hambre que sentía casi llora de felicidad cuando llegó a casa, en esta ocasión nadie vino a la puerta a recibirla, cosa que le extrañó, mas aun porque era más tarde de lo normal, se quitó el abrigo colgándolo en el perchero que había en la entrada y el sonido del piano la alcanzó, ese era sin duda era Eriol, luego otras notas más, pero desafinadas, esa debía ser Nakuru o Amane, se dirigió a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido, nadie notó que estaba parada en la puerta, la pequeña empezó a cantar un villancico pero en inglés, había mejorado mucho su pronunciación en este año.

-¿lo estoy cantando bien papi?

-si nena, cada vez te sale mejor

-quiero aprendérmelo todo para cantarlo con mamá el día de navidad ¿crees que podré?

-claro, ¿quieres ensayarlo de nuevo?

-¡sí!

Los dos estaban sentados en el banquillo del piano, y la niña empezó a cantar "Silent night", aquella canción le traía muchos recuerdos, fue lo último que cantó para su padre, por eso no podía cantarla sin sentir cierta nostalgia, la ultima navidad que habían pasado juntos sus padres y ella, parecía que todo iba a ir bien y que su papá se iba a mejorar, pero no fue así, él se fue unos días antes de año nuevo, pero siempre la animaba a cantar los villancicos después de la cena de noche buena, él siempre fue su mayor fan, y ahora ver que Eriol y Amane ensayaban esa canción la emocionó.

-entonces Tomoyo ¿Qué opinas? ¿Está lista para cantar contigo? –la niña volteó sorprendida hacia donde se encontraba su madre

-¡claro que sí! No sabía que te supieras esa canción

-me la enseñó papá dijo que seguramente te gustaría

-sí, me gusta mucho, yo solía cantársela a mi papá también en navidad

-¿desde que eras niña cantabas villancicos mami?

-sí, desde que era así de chiquita como tú –le dijo sonriente- y estaré muy feliz de que cantes conmigo

-entonces ¿Qué tal si ensayamos? –dijo Eriol empezando a tocar y ellas a cantar


End file.
